Stefan and Caroline
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes wasn't very strong in season 1, but in Season 2 it changed due to Caroline's transformation into a vampire. He become a vampire mentor to her. Season One On the first day of school, Caroline expressed interest in Stefan who was the new and mysterious student. She invited him to a back to school party, and he accepted because was going. At the party, Caroline tried to get his attention but he rejected her and went to spend time with Elena, offending Caroline who felt that every boy she liked would always like Elena. However, she met , Stefan's brother and got over Stefan. Stefan disapproved Damon's involvement with Caroline and how he fed on her and played with her like she was a puppet. Damon ignored him and Stefan worked with his nephew Zach Salvatore to stop Damon, spiking Caroline's drink with vervain. After Damon's disappearance, Caroline was disappointed to learn from Stefan that Damon wasn't coming back. Damon compelled Caroline to free him from his prison and killed Zach, much to Stefan's horror. He told Damon to leave Caroline alone when she planned a party at the Mystic Grill. Later, he helped Damon to save Caroline from Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire and gave Elena a jewellery full of vervain to give to her friends, including Caroline. Caroline arranged a double date with herself and Matt, and Elena and Stefan. She didn't feel that the date was going the way she had planned. Realising this, Stefan decided to give her some time with Matt and he let the two drive his car. Both Caroline and Elena took part in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with Stefan and Matt as escorts, but both guys had to be replaced. Stefan and Caroline were also on the float on Founder's Day. Tyler Lockwood, Stefan, Damon and several other vampires were affected by the device. Tyler drove off the road and Caroline was injured in the accident. Season Two Damon gave Caroline some of his blood to help her heal faster, but Katherine Pierce came and killed her afterwards. Caroline was confused and frightened by what was happening to her. Damon's solution was killing her, and Stefan secretly agreed (after what happened to Vicki Donovan) but worked with Elena to protect Caroline. Caroline killed Carter and Stefan arrived just in time to pull Caroline away from Damon before he could stake her. Stefan took her away to clean her up and Caroline was horrified by what she had done and how her eyes were changing black. Stefan showed her it was natural for vampires by changing his own eyes and told her she had to fight the need to kill. After she calmed down, Stefan comforted her and Caroline used his advice later on, which stopped her from biting Matt. Stefan convinced Bonnie to make a Lapis Lazuli ring for Caroline so she could adjust better to being a vampire. Stefan started teaching her how to hunt and was amused when she started to complain and rant, noting that her usual behavior had amplified. He promised her that when they were through, she could go and see Matt at Tyler's party. When they got to the party, Caroline noticed the way Stefan was starting at Mason Lockwood and told him he was too serious, amusing him again. Stefan disapproved when Caroline used her compulsion on Aimee Bradley so she would back off of Matt. Stefan later stopped Caroline when she attacked Matt and tried to get her away from a werewolf. Before it could harm her, Tyler's shout drove the wolf away. This relationship is nice for Stefan because Caroline reminds him of his old friend Lexi. In Daddy Issues, Caroline texts Stefan, saying that there is an emergency. When he finds her, she explains that Tyler knows about the vampires. She asks him to find Tyler and reason with him, adding that he is her friend. Later, Stefan continues to talk to Tyler and tells him to stop being mean to Caroline. He says that there is no reason why vampires and werewolves have to hate each other. Tyler is unconvinced and, when his phone rings, jumps to answer it. Stefan steals it from him and yells that he's trying to save Tyler's life. Back at the Lockwood house, Stefan is still trying to convince Tyler to relax about the vampires when he receives a call from Caroline's phone. It's Jules, who tells Stefan that he has 20 minutes to take Tyler to her before Caroline dies. Back at the caravan, Jules tells Brady not to hurt Caroline too much because she just wants Tyler back. Stefan and Tyler appear and Stefan asks Jules to let Caroline go. He tells her that she needs to leave town, saying no-one else needs to get hurt. Jules refuses to go without Tyler and Stefan replies that he can make a decision when Caroline is free. Dr. Martin appears, and it emerges that he is casting a spell. He explains that he is upholding Elijah's promise to keep Elena's friends safe and Caroline, Stefan and Damon leave. Dr. Martin tells Tyler to pass on a message to the werewolves - that they should get out of Mystic Falls. Stefan walks Caroline home, but she explains that she is fine and just wants a shower. He reassures her that she never has to pretend with him. Later, Stefan returns to Caroline's house with Bonnie and Elena. They explain that they are going to have a sleepover together and Caroline begins to cry. In Know Thy Enemy, Caroline calls Stefan and admits that she can't find Matt, who is freaking out because she is a vampire. Stefan advises her to find him and calm him down, compel him if necessary. At the Lockwood house, Caroline spots Elena and Stefan arrive and tells them that she hasn't found Matt yet, worrying that he will tell everybody about her. Elena promises to help out once she's picked up the check and Caroline rushes off. In The Last Dance, when Caroline and Matt were dancing, Stefan asks if he could dance with Caroline. Whilst Matt gets the drinks; Stefan tells Caroline that Klaus is here. Even though she knew Klaus was there, she didn't have anything to do with the whole plan. Quotes Season 2 :Stefan: Hey Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this, I think you should tell me. :Caroline: No, I am. Look, I swear that I am, okay! But it's just ... I haven't been in the sun for days, and everyone's at the swimming hole having fun, and Matt is there, and he finally told me that he loved me, but I've been blowing him off. And now you want me to eat bunnies, and I'm kinda freaking out, okay? And now you're laughing at me. :-- Bad Moon Rising :Caroline: Why are you looking at him with your "serious vampire" look? :Stefan: My wha- my "serious vampire" look? :Caroline: Mhmm. I mean it's different from your "worried vampire" look, neither of which stray too far from your "Hey, it's Tuesday" look'.' :-- Bad Moon Rising :Caroline: You know what, we can talk later. :Stefan: ''Uh, talk about what? :'Caroline: I might've ... done something? :'''Stefan:' '''What did you do? :'Caroline: Told I'm a vampire.' :-- ''Katerina :Caroline: Always lookin' out for me. :Stefan: 'Yeah, well,'' you don't exactly make it very easy on me''.'' :'''Caroline: Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me? :Stefan: I don't know. I guess you, uh, remind me of someone. My, uh, my best friend. Lexi. :Caroline: You have a friend? :Stefan: You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline! :-- Katerina :Stefan: So, is your mom home? :Caroline: No. She's at work. :Stefan: I can come in if you want me to. :Caroline: I'm fine, Stefan. :Stefan: You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight. :Caroline: I'm okay ... I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself. :Stefan: You sure can. :-- Daddy Issues :Caroline: Hey. :Stefan: Hey. :Caroline: What's going on? :Stefan: I was a bit worried about you. After everything you went through tonight. :Caroline: I'm fine. :Stefan: Good, but ... just in case, I, um, brought some back-up. (Bonnie and Elena arrive behind him)thumb|300px|right :Elena: We're gonna slumber it. :Bonnie: We haven't done it in ages. :Caroline: (cries) Hi… :-- Daddy Issues : : : : :(Caroline goes out of her house and goes to her car. She’s on the phone with Stefan) '' :'Caroline:' I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone. :'Stefan:' How could you let him go? :'Caroline:' My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do. :'Stefan:' Did your mom hear anything? :'Caroline:' No. She just thinks we're fighting but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki. :'Stefan:' All right. Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on the vervain? :'Caroline:' I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood’s' today. I'm gonna try there. :(She hangs up) '' : :-- Know Thy Enemy : : : :Stefan: 'Hey, guys. :'Matt: Hey, man, what's up? :Stefan: Hey. Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment? :Matt: No, not all. I'll get us something to drink. :Stefan: Thanks (Matt leaves. Stefan dances with Caroline) '' :'Caroline:' What's wrong? :'Stefan:' Klaus is here. :'Caroline:' What?! :'Stefan:' Yeah. :'Caroline:' Where? :'Stefan:' We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok? : :-- ''The Last Dance : : Gallery Season 1 P 9.jpg P 21.jpg P 24.jpg P 25.jpg P 26.jpg P 27.jpg P 28.jpg P 29.jpg P 30.jpg P 31.jpg P 52.jpg P 53.jpg P 55.jpg P 56.jpg P 57.jpg P 58.jpg P 59.jpg P 60.jpg P 61.jpg P 62.jpg P 63.jpg B 2.jpg B 4.jpg B 5.jpg B 6.jpg B 7.jpg F 9.jpg F 11.jpg F 12.jpg F 13.jpg F 14.jpg F 15.jpg F 17.jpg F 26.jpg F 35.jpg F 46.jpg F 48.jpg A 41.gif tumblr_la1rrfAKr91qcevqlo1_500.png tumblr_lfutt1BTQy1qccl1io1_500.jpg tumblr_lgua26qHrH1qcse73o1_500.png tumblr_lgvc0rVG7S1qcnlefo1_500.gif tumblr_lnkssjBJ5d1qdm7loo1_500.gif Season 2 P 1.jpg P 2.jpg P 3.jpg P 4.jpg P 5.jpg P 6.jpg P 7.jpg P 8.jpg P 10.jpg P 11.jpg P 12.jpg P 13.jpg P 15.jpg P 16.jpg P 17.jpg P 18.jpg P 19.jpg P 20.jpg P 22.jpg P 23.jpg P 32.jpg P 33.jpg P 34.jpg P 35.jpg P 36.jpg P 37.jpg P 38.jpg P 39.jpg P 40.jpg P 41.jpg P 42.jpg P 43.jpg P 44.jpg P 45.jpg P 46.jpg P 47.jpg P 48.jpg P 49.jpg P 50.jpg P 51.jpg P 54.jpg F 1.jpg F 2.png F 3.jpg F 4.jpg F 5.jpg F 6.jpg F 7.jpg F 8.jpg F 10.jpg F 16.jpg F 18.jpg F 19.jpg F 20.jpg F 21.jpg F 22.jpg F 23.jpg F 24.jpg F 25.jpg F 27.gif F 28.gif F 29.gif F 30.jpg F 30.gif F 31.jpg F 32.jpg F 33.jpg F 34.jpg F 36.jpg F 37.jpg F 38.jpg F 39.jpg F 40.jpg F 41.jpg F 42.jpg F 43.jpg F 44.jpg F 45.jpg F 47.jpg B 1.jpg B 3.jpg A 1.gif A 2.gif A 3.gif A 4.gif A 5.gif A 6.gif A 7.gif A 8.gif A 9.gif A 10.gif A 11.gif A 12.gif A 13.gif A 14.gif A 15.gif A 16.gif A 17.gif A 18.gif A 19.gif A 20.gif A 21.gif A 22.gif A 23.gif A 24.gif A 26.gif A 47.gif A 46.gif A 45.gif A 44.gif A 43.gif A 42.gif A 40.gif A 39.gif A 37.gif A 36.gif A 35.gif A 34.gif A 33.gif A 38.gif A 32.gif A 31.gif A 30.gif A 29.gif Tumblr lg4usm3ejb1qfyjaqo1 500.jpg Tumblr lg2r3tHrZS1qzj97ao1 500.gif Tumblr lfyl0bNWpm1qzcgeto1 500.png Tumblr lfxy6jCKEU1qccl1io1 500.jpg Tumblr lfdt64EmYY1qa4mcfo1 500.png Tumblr leenri42MQ1qcsno6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb620axFiL1qa81g0o1 500.png Tumblr lb18a7SAg41qbs57qo1 400.gif Tumblr lb6b0sD8x41qa81g0o1 500.png Tumblr latnnjcv4B1qbs57qo1 500.gif Tumblr laofc7HKAE1qacpnso1 500.gif Tumblr lad99hJUJ51qcevqlo1 500.png Tumblr la0z89tKxw1qblklso1 500.gif tumblr_lg9q6i81Cz1qccl1io1_500.jpg tumblr_lg73k34Kek1qccl1io1_500.jpg tumblr_lgcgy5KiMX1qe660oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgjmwr2hws1qbxg6ro1_500.gif tumblr_lgxbuxAnsp1qamv3go1_500.png tumblr_lh6r9kTqHg1qd5a1eo1_500.gif stefan x care.png care x stef.jpg tumblr_lhuqmwzMxp1qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_lhssrkK1SV1qa60eyo1_500.png 5.gif 6.png 7.png tumblr_lh01rumoUG1qzyeiro1_500.jpg tumblr_lg3qpiyudY1qbdixvo1_r3_500.png tumblr_lh8ywkoCtQ1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_lhra7oFcCz1qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_li224kY4Ho1qcwoq1o1_500.png tumblr_lhyb6kiwAJ1qhdbmso1_500.jpg tumblr_lhrptjWB2r1qdj3v6o1_500.png tumblr_lhtlruEJav1qbbne5o1_500.png tumblr_lhxhzvpOfh1qal73bo1_500.gif tumblr_lhcxnbAt1w1qdidlro1_500.jpg -3-stefan-and-caroline-20822430-380-213.gif tumblr_ljd5ozTAXh1qblklso1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljp2l6FdjE1qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_ljr21xNgBK1qcof49o1_500.gif tumblr_ljrqsvifsm1qiopl1o1_500.png tumblr_ljx1uqU5R21qgfsl7o1_500.png tumblr_lkmf4tpBCp1qblklso1_r1_500.png tumblr_lktn20bFAD1qe660oo1_500.gif tumblr_ll6nxuH7Cq1qblklso1_r1_500.gif tumblr_llp1qjoID71qd0k5jo1_500.png tumblr_lm7y4uVXEE1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_lm8sx1fhSe1qi3n6yo1_500.png tumblr_lm869oxQHc1qjsfpao1_500.gif tumblr_lmagirHtcU1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmah4rLsS91qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmbg1dzZo21qi3n6yo1_500.gif tumblr_ln1av3LyeF1qa98nao1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lnv5kucEtW1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_lrdsl6QxQt1qi3n6yo1_500.gif 3.png 1.jpg 2.png 2-9.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship